In an effort to supply increased electrical energy to an electrical system of a diesel engine powered vehicle, a high-current battery is required. However, in systems where there are packaging concerns, a large single battery is not feasible. As such, automotive engineers typically have employed two batteries. The first battery is usually located in the engine compartment whereas the second battery is located in a remote area. An electrical conductor transmits power from the second battery to the first battery where connection to the electrical system of the vehicle may be made.
In prior art devices, a connector is provided which connects to the first battery and which also receives the conductor from the second battery. Power from the two batteries is then supplied to the vehicle electrical system. The inventors of the present invention have recognized a disadvantage with this approach in that when the battery connector is removed from the first battery, power to the battery connector is still supplied by the second battery. If a service technician inadvertently places the connector on the vehicle chassis, an electrical short may occur.